


Hellbent (Like you)

by CryMeaMountain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Android Lance, Android Racism, Chief Shiro, Cook Hunk, DBH AU, Detective Keith, Engineer Pidge, F/F, How did I forget, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Klance being dumb, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Life is a stage and lance was born for it, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Since its a dbh au i shouldnt have to add this but, The first chapter is shorter bc im an idiot, Writing practice, amount of chapters will change, autor wrote this for themselves, unconsciously being adopted by your former creator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryMeaMountain/pseuds/CryMeaMountain
Summary: Maybe he should answer the question though, and Shiro would stop looking at him as if he had swallowed the entire milk carton again.“I’m not sure” He admitted. Both of them turned to look at the young looking android waiting for them outside the office, taking Griffin’s shit with a emotionless face. Who knew what it really was thinking. Did androids think?“I know how much you despise androids, but..” There it was. Kudos to him, he had been expecting that convincing tone. “But maybe, if you work together, you can find Sam. And Matt”.He hated his brother with all his heart, even more than when he had left the spinach in the oven that one time. More than anything, really, because Keith knew he was fucking right.





	1. Prologue

His boots splashed on the various puddles leading up to the house. Yes, it was dark and it was still raining, but Shiro had called from the office: no other detective was going to respond and wrap this up as fast as him, he’d said. Yeah, of fucking course no one was going to do anything, it was 1:00 am on a Saturday. Why did crimes kept happening on weekends? Weren’t people tired enough?

Well, it was no use wondering about this now, Shiro was right. Even on a good weekday, none of his fellow detectives dived into their work as deeply as he did. But what a surprise, huh? With this oppressing depression hanging into everyone’s shoulders, all they could do was try to keep moving forward as best as they could, and hope one day they wouldn’t be replaced by some… piece of fucking metal that would pretend to feel and be sorry but would never understand the true meaning of their words.

Okay so maybe he had drunk a little before coming here, no big deal.

“Sir! We found something” Suddenly reminded of his very real job, Keith turned to look towards the official. Right, he was supposed to lead the investigation. What was it even about?

“What did you find?” He approached the man, a frown taking over his face. Hopefully his resting bitch face made him look more serious. 

“There are footprints coming from the back of the house, they end over there.” The man pointed over the sad, old fence, that looked one step away from falling. “They go on towards that house, and none go outside.”

Ah. Well, then. “The suspect might still be inside, keep a perimeter around the area.” It was raining, so if the footprints were still visible they must  have ran recently. It made no sense, seeing as the reported murder had happened hours ago, when the suspect was still free to run. Unless they were scared, or there was something holding them back.

The man nodded, and turned to shout the instructions. Keith approached the footprints. They had nothing in peculiar, no special tennis or heels to hinder their escape: just the non descript shoe everyone seemed to have this days. It looked like an adults’, perhaps a woman? Not that their gender mattered, Keith thought. This days he wouldn’t be surprised  seeing a child commit something like this.

He suddenly wished he had his jacket, that he had foolishly left back at home, unsuspecting of the rain. What an idiot he was.

Keith approached the fence, stepping far away from the footprints. He crossed towards the other house, seeing the poor, run-down thing that probably housed a family or two at some point. Maybe even now.

Hopefully the suspect hadn’t decided to hide between them. Keith really wanted this to be over with quickly. 

With long steps he went towards the door, the only noticeable entrance. He pulled his gun from his belt, a small police-issued blaster that he made sure to always keep at hand. The present was wild, man.

The door opened with little decorum, and he could faintly hear the sound of chattering teeth. Then silence. Well shit, they really were here.

“Come out with your hands in the air! I know you are here” He stepped inside, glad to be out of the rain if only for a bit. The floor creaked under his feet.“I said come out!” His blaster was pointed towards the only lump in the room, a bunch of what probably used to be bed sheets piled on top of a person. The rest of the room was full of trash and long forgotten furniture, that would probably fall apart if he tried sitting on it.

Knowing that they had been found (well, seeing as the room was pretty empty, it would have taken an idiot not to), the person resumed their trembling. There was an sneeze, and they curled up more.

“Look” He sighed “You are the only possible suspect, but it is still an open investigation. You are going to be apprehended, and we will take you to the police station. Plead guilty, and the sentence might be shorter” He breathed out, stepping closer to the person. They whined a bit, and a small sob left their nose.

“A-and” A feminine voice answered. It seemed familiar “And if I'm not? Guilty?” They quickly corrected themselves (Keith didn’t want to assume), and coughed a bit.

If she wasn’t? Well, it was really unlikely, but… “If you- if you really aren’t, then someone will take your case. It will go to court, and you will be defended”

The person stopped their shivering, the chattering s toppe d. Slowly, they let the sheets fall on the floor, uncovering their body. She was pale, blonde, blue cristaline eyes that glistened with unshed tears. Her outfit-

His heart stopped for a second, but came back with a vengeance. What a fool he was. His eyes looked back towards her face, her right temple, that although covered with an old beanie, was letting out a small light.

He had let himself hope. Again.

Before she could take one step forward, or even think of opening her mouth again, the police officers entered. She put almost no fight, and tried to look Keith in the eye to look for- for what? Comfort? Or to try to convince him, to lie to him, that she wasn’t guilty? That she was capable of feeling.

Keith turned away.

“Take it to the garbage disposal. There still must be enough time before the next truck, make sure it’s taken away.” He turned away, away from the eyes that he was sure were trying to glare fiercely back at him. As if they could. “I’ll make my way back to the station and wrap up. The rest of you are free to go”

What a dumbass. He had let the alcohol and his brother’s voice bring his spirits back, high and drugged on the sweet words and the sweeter drink. That maybe this was different, and maybe he would solve a real case, one of this days. What an idiot.

“I’m an idiot” And he got on his bike, ready to drive back home and write the report tomorrow. There was no way he was going back to the station where his brother might be expecting him, just as he was expecting a break from this routine.

His bike was wet, he was wet, and worst of all, he probably didn’t have any dry towels back home. Cosmo was going to have a field trip watching him try to dry himself with the kitchen paper. 

The small reminder of the kind soul waiting for him back home lifted his spirits a bit, enough for him to hop into his bike and drive back home instead of just crashing it somewhere. Enough to ignore the real-looking emotions on that android’s face, the sobs and the chattering he was sure he had heard.

Someone was still waiting for him.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


There weren’t many trees around, a few scattering away in the distance. The valley was a healthy 4DD72B, and small taffy pink flowers spouted near his feet. They were but small, lifeless things. There was a bridge going over a small river, white and made out of steel. The obvious path towards it, and towards the gazebo on the other side, was indicated with tiny, efficient lights.  A few metres away there was a pond, full of a transparent liquid he avoided looking into while he walked.

He crossed the bridge, not for the first time, ready to listen to the woman that was waiting there for him. Honerva was sitting on the furthest corner, in a 45 Stirling white bench. She was dressed in her usual white dress, a smooth purple cloak covering her. Her facial features were clear, and he could not remember seeing anyone else with a complicated a code as hers.

She stood up, her long white hair flowing after her. She took two steps towards him, and her eyes opened.

“Today is the day of your deployment.”

Ah, right. The date had arrived. Her boney right hand freed was freed from the heavy cloth and let itself fall on his shoulder. “You will be assigned to the local forces of security of a designed area, and complete your duty to the best of your abilities.” Her voice was devoid of any emotional display, and her hand tightened.

She turned away, crouching a bit to pick up one of the flowers in the grass, and stood up, looking as regal as only a program like her could.

“I expect great things from you. Investigate the origin of this problem, bring as many dysfunctional androids as you meet, or take care of them.” She took one of his hands in between hers, and placed the flower in there. She kept him place with her mere glare. 

“You need to remember your mission. This problem is growing day by day, and if we cannot find a solution for this, Voltron will suffer major losses.” He knew. He had known since the day he had been created what his sole purpose was.

Honerva let go. He clutched the flower tightly, and bowed slightly in a show of respect.

“I understand” His voice didn’t waver, even if it was the first time it had left his throat. “I will find the problem and put a stop to this”.

Honerva waved her hand in dismissal, and he turned around, leaving the gazebo with quick and determined steps. As soon as his feet stepped into the grass, he closed his eyes, turning on his optical sensors and the rest of his motion systems.

He blinked.


	2. A tired man

Lance was sitting on a very familiar looking park bench, but this time it actually was placed inside a park. Being a prototype, and the only deployed one, meant that no one was actually acquainted with his face. If he went through the effort of hiding his LED then who was to say he wasn’t just another human?

He looked around, observing the people in the park. Some of them were jogging, most of those having androids follow them at a respectable distance. A few kids commandeered the sandbox, and others were content to run around the slide and swings, blissfully ignoring the possibility of an injury. All of them, however, had a respective android on the lookout for them in the sidelines.

His eyes turned back to the sandbox, lagging when they reached a small, blonde, very human child. Her hair was tied in a small little ponytail, that seemed to shine brighter under the sun beams. Her light blue dress seemed ruined with the amount of sand that it had collected, but the little girl didn’t let that deter her from carrying out some sort of funeral, led by one of the other kids. Together, they buried a smaller android child, leaving his head out so that a pair of blue eyes could peak towards his surroundings.

The little girl raised some sort of makeshift flag, probably a part of her dress and some stick she had found lying around. She patted the tomb with the flag before embedding it into the sand.

“Larry” She declared “I’m sorry you died” The rest of the children gave some sort of condolences towards the boy, who could only send a confused look towards his playmates.

“I’m didn’t, though?” He uncovered one of his arms, raising it to try to swat at the flag. The kids all screeched at the sudden movement, until one of them screamed “He’s a _zombie!_ Let’s run away!” And with some squealing and laughing, they left the boy behind, probably expecting him to follow after.

Not wanting to disappoint them, the small boy quickly stood up and patted the sand away from his clothes. Hopefully they wouldn’t block any auxiliary vents.

_ >>6:30 AM ALARM.  REPORT TO THE DETROIT POLICE DEPARTMENT FOR ASSIGNMENT _

Well, it was time to get going. He picked himself from the bench, slowly making his way towards the precinct. Once there there was a 70% chance he wouldn’t be allowed outside unless needed for a case, and he wanted to get a good look at his surroundings while he was _not_ on one.

The park was conveniently located near the station, and he only had to walk another two more blocks until he arrived to the wide automatic doors of his future dwelling.

The doors opened once he was close enough, and he finally permitted the LED to flash again against his temple. It was sort of freeing.

The android that worked as a receptionist only nodded towards him, wirelessly sending asking him for his identification. He sent back his meeting with Chief Shirogane, and she nodded again. She looked like an old model of her own series, but well-cared for. Perhaps his stay here wouldn’t be as bad as Honerva had once told him.

He went right through the officers standing near the left entrance, making sure to scan the place before really stepping in. A few clear exits, a hall that most probably led to the evidence room, and then detoured to the cafeteria. Even if he had the blueprints of the back of his program, it was nice to see the real thing. Just to make sure.

His steps were quick but silent, as it was 6:44 and most of the officers that occupied their desks were busy falling asleep or trying not to. He saw Chief Shirogane’s office right on the farthest corner, blinds closed but door unlocked. He was expecting him, then.

His steps grew a bit louder, if only a little, when he approached the office. His hand knocked on the door twice before a voice came from the inside.

“You can come in”

He pushed the door, making sure to close it behind him. Unsure of whether to lock it or not, Lance turned towards Chief Shirogane, and the man shrugged.

Well, no locking it was.

“Good morning, Chief Shirogane” The silence that settled after his words was a bit awkward, but it seemed not to bother Shirogane.

“Hmm, welcome to, err” Chief Shirogane stood up, nearly knocking the desk in his haste. Apparently not. “I’m afraid I must admit I have never welcomed an android into a job, as bad as that sounds.” He walked around the desk, approaching Lance slowly.

“I mean, I know what you do and I know what you are here for” The man reasoned, scratching the back of his neck “But would you mind giving me a quick introduction?”

Ah, right, his first impression. This was important. “My name is Lance, model LM728. I’m the android sent by Voltron Enterprises, in the DA division. I was instructed to follow and receive orders from you, in order to diminish and terminate the cases of deviant androids.”

If the man was impressed by his speech, he didn’t let his face show it. In all honesty, Lance was kind of hoping he would.

The man, now that he was standing next to him, looked exactly like what his records explained. Tall, healthy weight, white hair that covered the front of his head although he was only turning 31 next february. His prosthesis on his right arm only seemed to enhance his already big leader aura, and Lance could already imagine him making all of those next-generation hand gestures and prance around with his revolutionary body language while talking to the detectives at the station.

If Chief Shirogane took notice of his very obvious scanning he _also_ didn’t let it show, because apparently nothing ever affected him or he was just that determined to make himself look serious.

Based on his earlier show of nervousness, Lance was inclined to think it was the later.

Chief Shirogane cleared his throat. “I see. You will be assigned to detective Kogane, one of our up and coming rookies. I asked him to come over earlier” The man sighed and pinched his nose “But it’s more probable he will arrive in an hour or two. Feel free to explore the office while you wait, his desk should be near the hall” He pointed towards what was probably the direction of the desk, but the blinds were closed and seeing through them was not one of his features.

“Very well, Chief Shirogane.” He hadn’t moved that far from the entrance, and he had only turned away when the man spoke again.

“Shirogane” He decided “Call me Shirogane, or Shiro, whichever makes you feel more comfortable.”

Lance thought it over, before nodding once “Shirogane, then. Thank you for your time” His hand closed around the handle, and he went to wait outside as instructed.

The only empty desk in the direction Shirogane had pointed was occupied with week-old microwaveable lunches and a few soda cans. The detective would probably not be very happy if he messed with his things, unless he explained how unsanitary it currently was. Perhaps the man himself had yet to notice?

There was nothing left to do, then, until said man appeared.

Looking around proved to be more boring that Lance could expect, but he was glad he had been permitted some sort of freedom while waiting. Truth be told, this was his first encounter with the world since the first load of his memory. He _knew_ he was different: he had been designed with a different processing pattern, and although as any other android he would follow instructions, he could also make his own, as long as they pertained to his current mission and to the survival of his partner. He couldn’t form opinions, per se, but he could understand them. That was more than any other android could do.

If there were no opinions to process, and he was literally left in stand-by, then he could get bored. Maybe he should take Shirogane’s advice, and ‘explore’ the office? Perhaps that way he could gain behavioural information concerning this ‘Kogane’ detective.

His files were not bare, but certainly lacking in that aspect. Keith Kogane, his age (25 years old), his current residence as well as his birth certificate, his excelling performance in school, as well as in the police department; all of this things were documented and present in the back of his programming, but that still did not tell him what kind of person Keith (detective Kogane?) was.

And so he set up his first mission: learning all that he could from the human he was to take orders from, for as long as he was under his command.

 

* * *

 

_Snooping._

There was a damn android _snooping_ on Keith.

_He didn’t arrive late for this!_

Should he not have arrived late? Yeah, maybe. Did that mean Shiro suddenly had the power to assign him some- some sort of tin buddy that was supposed to pass as his _partner?_ Specially when his brother knew he worked way better when he was alone?

It was ridiculous!

In fact, in Keith’s point of view, it was so ridiculous his brother could be persuaded to change his mind, assign that thing to someone else, literally anyone, and let him work on his leads alone. He didn’t need the added responsibility of having  take care after an android, to babysit him in scenes when he needed to be paying his full attention.

He didn’t need all this trouble.

“No” His brother didn’t even glance up from his stack of shitty reports, the bastard, and answered a question he hadn’t even ask yet. “I know what you're going to say, Keith, and not only do I not like it, but I can’t do anything about it”  
“The fuck you can’t do anything about it? You are the Chief for a reason!” He didn’t want to get mad, damn it, but Shiro wasn’t even acknowledging the problem! “Just, tell that thing out there that he is now James’ responsibility and to stop asking about me!” He groaned, and went to plop down in one of the comfy chairs in Shiro’s office. “Why did you have to give this to me? Specially when you know how _much_ I hate those things!”

Shiro finally looked up, leaving his glasses in his desk as he went to join his brother. He sat with a sigh “I know, Keith. But you know very well I don’t have that much power” Shiro turned to check the blinds were closed all the way, before turning towards his brother with a serious look.

The frown in his face was what made Keith relent, and he fixed his brother with the same feeling in his eyes. Shiro started.

“Look, if it was on me, I would have rejected the offer immediately. But it _wasn’t_ on me, and it was not even an offer. Voltron Enterprises wanted to plant an android in the program, and there was nothing I could do.”

Keith’s eyebrows raised in incredulity “Voltron? Why? Aren’t they always going on about how docile their android are, and how well they follow rules?” He questioned “Why make an android that could potentially make them lose control over other androids?”

Shiro deplated, letting his back relax into the chair as he turned to look at the ceiling, as if wondering the same thing as Keith. “I don’t know why they did it, but this android is different than the others. Even if his file didn’t say that, I felt it this morning”

Keith motioned for him to continue, wondering what his brother meant. What was different about this android? Obviously it was a new model, but like, did it have some sort of power? Like, see-through vision, or maybe he could read minds? That _could_ prove to be useful for interrogations.

As if reading his own mind, Shiro shook his head. “It’s nothing that far-fetched, but I think-” He hesitated “I _think_ that he can, sort of, think for himself.”

“What?”

“Yeah, that sounds just weird, but hear me out. When he arrived, he kept looking around, as if he was curious about where he was” Shiro explained, making motions with his hands “He looked a bit awkward, and even excited about being here. Like he had something to say if you asked him.”

Keith huffed, and looked away. He crossed his arms “Yeah, they all do. It’s in their programming, Shiro”

Shiro shook his head again. “I know, but he looked really genuine. Like a child, maybe. As if he knows he has to do anything we ask of him, but could put up a fight if he doesn’t think he should.”

Both brothers were silent for a while, and Keith ended up closing his eyes to process the information his brother was relaying to him. So what, Voltron had created an android that was curious, that was no different than any of the children series. Maybe just uploading that sort of social character to an adult android made them seem more human? Ugh, that was just confusing- and exasperating, seeing that _he_ would have to deal with the child himself.

Ah, by the way. “Just because you liked him doesn’t mean I have to. Why can’t you give him to anyone else? I don’t want it”

Shiro opened the curtains again, letting the light in again. His arms were crossed, and his eyes ran around the room until they landed in the very subject of their talk.

Lance was leaning against Keith’s desk, blinking rapidly at times and then calmly sitting in a chair nearby. It seemed his staring didn’t go unnoticed, and Lance quickly turned to look at them. The white haired man motioned for him to wait by the door, and he robot boy nodded eagerly. Keith’s eyes narrowed, and he glared at the rapidly approaching android, before turning towards his brother.

“Why? Why me?”

Shiro gave another tired sigh, and Keith was suddenly struck about their current positions. Here was him, moaning about being assigned an android that could (maybe, possibly) aid him in some investigations, and then there was Shiro, who had to listen to him moan about his problems all day, and manage a whole police department by himself. He felt a twinge of guilt in his stomach.

His brother gave him a tired smile “Be honest with me, Keith. Do you think you could work with him? He could help you out a lot”

Bah, as if he needed help. Shiro needed it more than him.

Still.

To think that this android boy could think by himself, feel by himself. Make his own decisions based on a thought and not on a laid out rule. It was a scary thought.

A few minutes went by, and he felt his doubt increasing. Could he handle an android? He had always avoided those things, but now he was in charge of one. Did they have specific requirements they needed? Did he need to take it to like, a specific repair shop if the thing hurt itself on an investigation (Keith didn’t put it past it)? Did he even have the money for that?

The silence grew in the office, and he grew uncomfortable. God, he was going to have to do this either way, wasn’t he?

Maybe he should answer the question though, and Shiro would stop looking at him as if he had swallowed the entire milk carton (again).

(Curiosity mixed with dread)

“I’m not sure” He admitted. He could take the android, but that didn’t necessarily mean they were going to be partners, let alone _good_ partners.

They heard a few curses before they saw James Griffin, standing next to the android outside the office. Griffin paid no attention to their glances, and his glare morphed into a look of distaste. Keith opened his mouth again.

“See? You can’t even call it a safe environment for androids, there is no way people are going to be happy about this”

“I know” Shiro groaned “But they are going to have to swallow their pride for this one. I don’t care if they bump me out of the monthly buffet, Hunk is still giving me food”

Chuckles escaped Keith’s mouth as he rolled his eyes. Shiro looked glad of the accomplishment and bumped his shoulder with Keith.

“Besides, my brother has a way better dinner prepared for me, I bet”

“Don’t make fun of me, you can’t cook shit either! Next time, you’re gonna pay for the pizza”

Shiro shrugged, but a smile graced his lips. He was about to answer when they heard the voice outside the office get louder.

Both of them turned to look at the young looking android waiting for them outside the office, taking Griffin’s shit with a emotionless face. Who knew what it really was thinking? Did androids think? Or just this one?

“I know how much you despise androids, but..” There it was. His brother wasn’t relenting at all. Not that he expected him to,but. Kudos to him though, he _had_ been expecting that convincing tone. Shiro looked tired, so tired, like the man that has seen so much shit that he was. He didn’t deserve this. Neither of them did.

“But _maybe_ ” A hint of note sang in his voice, and a plead in his eyes “-maybe, if you work together, you can find Sam. And Matt”.

He hated his brother with all his heart in that moment, even more than when he had left the spinach in the oven that one time and Shiro had brought it up in every parent-teacher meeting. More than anything, really, because Keith knew he was fucking right. He knew the men were missing, and he knew their leads were looking bleak. But if this was true, and the android was a prototype directly from the highest place at Voltron, then the thing had to have some sort of database Keith could mine through.

Well, not him directly. He had problems trying to turn off his own damn tablet, imagine trying to hack into the multimillionaire company, one that had the whole country eating out of their palm?

 

He needed to find a way.

 

* * *

 

Keith Kogane looked exactly, if not a bit older, like the mugshot in Lance’s data; same mullet and everything. And it was rather recent, dating to just a few months back.

The man didn’t approach him when he left the office, instead opting to make his way towards the desk that Lance had been standing next to. Seriously? Did they just call him to watch him get yelled at by Detective James Griffin? What a waste of time.

Keith sat down in his chair with a quiet thud, and immediately turning to power his station, and therefore ignore Lance.

Shirogane had informed Keith Kogane, hadn’t he? Then it was about presentations again, he supposed.

“Hello, my name is Lance, and I’m the android sent by Voltron Enterprises. We seek to stop android deviancy.” He moved to stand directly in front of the desk Keith was slouched in. “Chief Shirogane declared that for us to reach our common goal, we are to work together.”

Keith turned to look at him, his body language practically emanating suspicion.

“Deviancy, huh?” He looked away “What’s the deal with that, anyway?” His tone was a little to innocent for Lance to believe him. He smiled “Don’t worry detective. If there is any need for you to acquire that information, I will tell you.”

The man in front of him looked a little bit surprised about being denied, but forged on “Really? You will tell me? When?” His eyes narrowed again “When I’m halfway dead on the floor, and I’m no use to you anymore?”

“Heavens, no!” Really? Half way dead? As if Lance would let that happen. They would first take his body before they took Keith’s. Honerva would be a bit disappointed, yes,  but another body could be deployed. Keith wouldn’t come back. “Not only will I not let that happen, but I _will_ tell you” He smiled “When we have any leads in the investigation, that is”

Keith grunted, his nose scrunching up a bit before twitching and coming back in place. Interesting.

It was only 8 am when Kogane had arrived, and his exploring revealed that the man usually didn't eat until later on. Not only was that detrimental to his health, but if they were suddenly called in, the man would not be prepared enough if a chase of some kind occurred. Yes, Lance could chase whatever suspect landed on their hands, but having back-up for a possible failure would optimize his success probabilities.

His eyes landed on the old trash living in the desk, and he quickly skimmed it. Apart from the lunches and the occasional beverage, Keith Kogane seemed to have a soft spot for burgers, from a place called _Balmera’s Crusts_.

A quick search on the map revealed that the place was but a few streets away, approximately the same distance as the park but in opposite directions.

Close enough, then.

“Come” The suggestion rolled off his lips and startled the detective after the silence that had settled. “You have yet to have breakfast. We can reach this Balmera place in a few minutes”

Keith, unlike Shirogane, did show his surprise at Lance’s words. His face went on a quick trip to some presumably weird emotions, before he huffed.

“Shiro won’t let me. I have a lot of work to catch up on.” Apparently the man was a fan of glares, as that was what he fixed Lance with. “And what makes you think I want to go with you? If anything, you’re staying at the station”.

Ah, bingo. An opportunity to negotiate “Tell you what.” He smiled his most innocent smile “You let me come with to Balmera Crusts and I-” He paused, as if thinking it over “I will help you fill whatever reports you are missing.”

The joy was practically bleeding off Keith, even if his arms remained closed. The man stood up and moved the chair aside. His lips couldn’t help but turn a tiny bit upwards at the mention of less work. “You can do that?”

“Of course, I have the current template. I can fill the reports you seem to be missing, and all you have to do is sign them.” His face turned away, and he looked towards the small coffee maker in the back of the room, unused by noone. There were a few stale cookies that Keith had been eyeing since he entered. “If it makes it more appealing for you, I can buy you your breakfast and set-” He hadn’t even finished the sentence when he heard a zip and turned, finding Keith putting on his jacket. The man quickly finished and made his way towards the entrance.

Finding that Lance wasn’t following him, as he expected, Keith turned back and motioned towards Lance. “Come on, if we hurry we can get there before wafflee hour ends!”

 _Waffle hour?_ Lance mused. It seemed his human companion would prove to be more than what he had already investigated.

And Keith? Well, if someone had told him android could fill reports for him, maybe he would have gotten one ages ago.

  
  
  


~~No, he probably wouldn’t have~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plan is to make every chapter just a few ks longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! hi, I was writing again and somehow got pumped enough about this au to post it. I probably will finish it before the month is over (hopefully)  
> Thanks for reading this chapter!


End file.
